The New Marauders
by hidingsunshine
Summary: Lana, Evelyn,Amanda, and Lana's cousin, Harry Potter, consider themselves Hogwarts' new Marauders. But with wedding plans and trouble with hewhomustnotbenamed, not every prank may go as planned.
1. The Beginning

**The New Marauders**

**((A/N: **This story takes place the year after what would have been Harry's last year. This story ignores the fact that Dumbledore ever died and just kind of runs on the idea of Harry spending his whole 7th year searching for horcruxes.

Evelyn walked into the library and sat down at a table. Her black hair cascaded down her back in thick curls, and her golden-yellow eyes shone in the light. Her ivory skin was covered in random doodles that she had drawn with her quill.  
"Another day, another plot," she thought to herself.

What should she do today? Throw stink pellets at new students? No, she did that yesterday... Jinx the pumpkin pasties so they tasted like bugs? Urgh, she did that on Sunday! She needed a new idea, and she was all dry of them.

Amanda walked into the library 5 minutes later and saw Evelyn with a face of frustration. She laughed.

"Lost without me are you?" she asked her.

"But of course," Evelyn said sarcastically.

Amanda sat down across from Evelyn and brushed back her long brown hair.

"So what are you doing?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Not much for once, just planning to "help some first years settle". Any suggestions?"

Amanda laughed. "Of course… I **live** for that! Let's see… we need to think of something **original**- something neither the Weasley twins or the Marauders have ever done!"

"Any ideas? I'm at a loss," Evelyn explained.

"Thinking up another plot without me?" Lana interrupted, and walked up to her friends.

"I have an idea… what about a spell that will turn all of their skin different colors, or their hair?" she suggested.

"Or both!" Evelyn and Amanda yelled enthusiastically.

"Jinx!" Evelyn shouted, "You have to look up the spell now."

Amanda stuck out her tongue.

"Well, this is bloody brilliant!" she yelled happily, causing the librarian to hush her.

"I hope you three aren't planning anything again," the librarian said to them.

"Of course not," Amanda said, smiling innocently.

"Why would we do anything like that?" Lana asked sweetly.

"We are perfect little angels, ma'am," Evelyn grinned, and they all folded their hands.

"I should hope not," the librarian said with a stern face, and she scurried off.

"This will be great, we definitely have to do it," Evelyn said.

"Anyway, we're** technically** the new marauders. If only we had the map…" she said.

"We couldn't possibly get it- I think we should make our own. We **are** in the library after all, so we can get some books!" Amanda said.

"Wait-" Lana said.

"I know where we can get it…"


	2. Lana's Cousin

**Chapter 2**

Amanda looked at Lana, wide-eyed.

"Where?" she gasped.

"Do you know something that we don't?"

"Well… I have a cousin that is a son of one of the marauders- Harry Potter," she bragged.

"Harry Potter! Oh my gosh! I mean, I know I'm yelling but I can't help it!" she yelled.

"OMG, Lana can I get your autograph?" she pleaded, pretending to be a crazed fan.

"But really, do you think you can get it from him?"

Amanda laughed at Evelyn's excitement and turned to Lana "So, **do** you think you can get it?" she asked excitedly.

"Come on, Lana, we **need** this map! Please, just try your very hardest to get it! And if you can't, bribery is always the answer," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Or, we can asked nicely," Amanda reasoned, "If not then we can make our own. It would be more special that way. We know who the marauders are. There are bound to be books here that they checked out to use to make the map"

"Definitely, plus, things in Hogwarts have changed since they left. Let's just make our own... it'll be a "group craft" making a "cute, little map". Let's start looking for books," she said.

"Well we need a name first."

"Oh, I see. Hmmm ... the … the... I honestly have no idea," Evelyn said.

"Wait, what's that in the fireplace!" they all shouted (and not very synchronized, might I say).

A boy with jet-black hair, green eyes, and a thin scar on his head came out of the fireplace. He brushed himself up, looked around, and smiled. "Hey."

"Whoa," Amanda said. "That was quick."

"Yeah, Lana sent a message and I got it right away. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter," Harry said.

Amanda smiled. "I can see that," she said, shaking his hand.

"Oh-My-Gosh! You're really Harry Potter?" she yelled.  
"I mean-" she said, straightening herself up.

"Hi Harry, I'm Evelyn. Nice to meet you," she said coolly, offering her shaking hand.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Amanda."

"Where are your manners? You lost them a few years ago, Mandy," Evelyn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Evelyn, Amanda, it's nice to meet you guys too," he said, grinning.

"So, what exactly did you want?" Harry smirked at his cousin.

"Well, we wanted to know more about the marauders map- since we are practically the new marauders. Also, we seem to be in a tight fix... do you have any ideas for a name for us?" Evelyn explained, answering for Lana.

She liked to talk a "little" too much, and she wasn't going to hide it.

"Yeah, the name is the hardest part," Amanda mused.

He laughed. "Well I'm not sure how my father and godfather made the map. But, Remus was definitely involved as well." He didn't mention Peter.

"I do know where it is though. And you could keep the name of 'The Marauders' and kind of have it passed down."

"That's a good idea, we should do that," Amanda said.

"I know Remus will be happy," he said. "So, about the map…"

"What about it? Do you have it?" Evelyn asked excitedly.

"I do, but I don't think Remus wants me to give it away," Harry said.

"What!" the marauders yelled in unison.

"Sorry girls," he said.

"You'll just have to make your own."


	3. The More The Merrier

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, come **on**, Harry! We'll take good care of it!" Amanda said.

"We'd take super good care of it, I swear! And I'm not even crossing my fingers this time!" Evelyn yelled.

"Fine," he said. "You can borrow it."

Amanda laughed. "Can you ask Professor Lupin how to add onto the map as well? There are some things we'd like to add."

"Sure," he grinned.

"Thank you **so** much," Amanda beamed.

"Now that this is all over with… can I have an autograph?" she asked, sporting a puppy-dog pout.

"But of course," he said winking, and signed her piece of parchment.

Evelyn leaned against the table and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Amanda just shrugged.

"Umm… I don't want an autograph or anything. I'm not a crazed fan, like **some** people," she said, coolly.

"Can you just sign this piece of parchment for verification? You know… so that tomorrow I'll know I wasn't dreaming?"

Harry laughed.

"Sure," he said, signing the parchment.

"Very nice," Amanda sneered, "And just so you know, I am **not** a crazed fan! It's for my… err… sister?"

"Um, Mandy… You don't have a sister," Evelyn said.

Amanda punched her on the arm.

"Shush! He doesn't need to know that," she giggled.

"How many siblings do **you** have Evelyn?" Harry asked her.

"One sister, but she doesn't need an autograph- I mean, a verification signature... She's a first year and has a brain equivalent to dirt," she explained.

"The day before yesterday we gave her a new foot spray that turned her feet twice the size of a clowns," she said, grinning.

"Sounds like something my dad and Sirius might have done," he said, laughing. But even while he laughed, Evelyn could see the hurt in his eyes as he remembered his family.

"Are you sure it's not something you'd do as well? We could always use another marauder," Evelyn coaxed.

"Hmmm… this seems interesting, but we could get in trouble... Count me in!" he said.

Amanda laughed. "The more the merrier!"

"So, what have **we** done lately?" he asked.

"Dungbombs in Snape's office… The usual and nothing else," Amanda stated.

"God, I do hate Snape… And what are **we** planning?" he asked, winking.

"Well, if you are interested, Evelyn and I are planning to do something to him. You want in?" she explained.

"Why wouldn't I," he grinned.


End file.
